


Pain ,It Doesn't Matter 苦痛,那無關緊要。

by Sayo



Series: Pain ,It Doesn't Matter 苦痛,那無關緊要。 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: 時間點從紐特還沒到紐約之前開始。魁登斯從葛雷夫那邊學到很多事情，包括背叛。其間葛林戴華德為了某些原因，沒有殺掉葛雷夫，反而選擇監禁並折磨葛雷夫，直到紐特的到來，葛林戴華德才被揪出真面目。魁登斯在被正氣師攻擊後，虛弱的他維持闇黑怨靈遊蕩了一陣子，開始好奇真的葛雷夫是什麼樣子，他很開心的發現，真的葛雷夫從葛林戴華德的手中存活下來，葛雷夫跟魁登斯相遇後，他們學著該怎麼再度信任，兩個受創的靈魂一起互相療傷。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 攻受看劇情進展，方便起見請抱持著全員互攻的心理準備。

葛林戴華德從沒打算到這個國家來。歐洲的通緝令他並沒放在眼裡，反而提高了他的聲望，更多有擁有相同理念的人，因此加入他的麾下，在歐洲，他的資源只有更多不會更少，更何況從那些蠢蛋手中逃走，也不是一件困難的事。直到無意間，在滿是自己頭條的報紙上，看到了一則不怎麼起眼，來自美國的報導。

報紙一角的小小標題寫著：未知的魔法力量再度襲擊紐約市，引起美國魔法國會的高度重視。

葛林戴華德首先是被美國魔法國會重視的程度感到好奇，再來是被那照片中的斷垣殘壁吸引，毫無章法的破壞，有可能是任何生物造成的，尤其是美國魔法國會這幾年，瘋狂的整頓及掃蕩奇獸跟鬼魂等等的相關人事物，只因他們不容忍無法控制的因素存在，哪怕是一丁點，只要稍微對麻瓜們曝光了魔法世界的存在，他們就會大驚小怪，難保不會有什麼人或奇獸，在這種嚴厲壓迫之下做出反擊。

他閱讀了一些紐約幽靈報後，更多的照片讓他有了一種無法言喻的感覺，新奇，卻又帶著熟悉感，他懷疑這跟曾經見過的那股充滿破壞的力量類似，年輕的他看過亞蕊安娜試圖壓制那股難以控制的巨大的能量，他便開始對已成為傳說的闇黑怨靈感到興趣，如今，這看似是葛林戴華德獲得這股力量大好機會。

紐約市進入冬天已有一段時間，逐漸變冷的溫度讓魁登斯越來越難以忍受，新賽倫復興會發表集會演說的時間並沒有因寒冷而縮短，反而讓他那狂熱的母親更加堅持，毫不疲憊的加大聲量，好引起更多過路人的注意。好不容易集會結束，在冷颼颼空氣中站了一整個上午後，他還得在攘往熙來的人行道上發完的傳單才能回家。  
他畏縮著身體，希望自己能夠就這樣消失。雖然這是每天的例行常事，但面對人群總讓他不自在，魁登斯將拿著傳單的手往前伸，不去看有沒有人願意拿，將視線避開人群，並固定在人行道上，當手中的傳單消失後，他機械式的再拿出另一張，直到有人取走為止。

葛雷夫站在一個隱蔽的角落看著新賽倫復興會的男孩，低頭發著傳單，這幾天他有種奇怪的預感，覺得自己必須注意這個行為怪異的男孩，但沒有任何更強烈的占卜預兆或是預視，讓他有所依據得必須這麼作，所以他並沒有待太久，瞧了一會兒就消影離開。  
他對自己解釋，或許是替手下收拾爛攤子的後遺症，他向來辦事謹慎，對手下也如此要求，沒想到一個前途看好的正氣師居然犯了這麼低級的錯誤，害的他連除憶師都難以相信，他居然會懷疑，在自己的監督之下，男孩的記憶並沒有被消除乾淨。葛雷夫馬上就認為這理論太過可笑，但他依然無法將這預感輕易的拋諸腦後，明天，他還是會來查看這個男孩。

葛雷夫重回最近一個被破壞的現場，在破舊的街區裡，幾棟早已無人居住的房子被毀殆盡，只剩下滿地的殘磚破瓦，雖然還餘留著一些魔法力量，但沒有其他可供辨識的線索，其他勘查過現場的各部門高手，在研究後也沒有結論，反倒是有人提出奇獸的論點，且被多數人所接受，因為沒有明顯的人為黑魔法痕跡，但葛雷夫保持懷疑，這是他工作時的一貫方針——在尚未有確切證據前，任何事都值得懷疑。  
在派出數位正氣師日夜追查都毫無結果之下，他只好親自出馬，他也因此能夠了解那些精銳正氣師的挫敗感，追查了這麼久，連他都未能掌握任何實在的線索，唯一能確定的是，這股力量越來越常出現，規模也越來越大，他曾經回頭去查詢不明原因的魔法活動紀錄，發現了幾個不太起眼的小事件，多半被證人形容為怪異的狂風，但在一開始，並沒有任何東西被破壞，葛雷夫留意到，破壞行為是在新賽倫復興會的醜聞發生後才出現，他並未對任何人提起個小發現，甚至想說服自己這個時間點只是巧合。

雖然葛雷夫的地位及職位沒有因這件醜聞而動搖，但個人聲譽多少受到了影響，也因此，當闇黑怨靈這個想法在他腦中出現時，他曾不敢置信的極力反駁自己，身為一個美國魔法安全部部長，葛雷夫相當清楚，闇黑怨靈的存在對其他人來說，是多麼荒謬說法，但在沒有其他線索時，這是個可能性。所以為了調查，他曾違背自己頒布的命令，偷偷的觀察巴波家那個最小的女孩，只是一無所獲，他就沒再靠近新賽倫復興會，直到那個奇怪的預感出現，他又必須開始接近巴波一家。

葛雷夫除了忙著追查破壞事件、被那奇怪的預感搞得心煩之外，最近讓他倍感疲憊的是，他看見了一個不好的預視，畫面不是非常清楚，像是籠罩在黑暗之中，唯一清楚的是，強烈的恐懼感卻壓倒了所有知覺，他是個能力強大的巫師，從學校畢業後很快就考上正氣師，在幾次執行威脅生命的任務時，也沒有這麼害怕過。未知跟不安的焦慮正在吞噬他的心志，他的預視能力不常顯現，但總是非常準確。  
偏偏預視是種無法訓練能力，跟預言能力一樣，完全靠天賦，有的人看得多，有的人看得少，更何況大部分的人都沒有這種能力，他曾研究觀星跟占卜想提升這種能力，但終歸是空忙一場，放棄後，他發現觀星變成一種不錯的休閒活動，可以在忙碌緊繃的工作後，得到一點放鬆。  
皮奎里首長曾對他擺滿辦公室的觀測儀器下了一個結論：「我已經可以從你新買了多少觀測儀，來得知你的工作壓力程度。別誤會，了解你們的工作狀況，是領導者的責任。」  
葛雷夫不想因此被認為，自己的工作能力無法勝任這個得之不易的職位，但他發現自己已經無法戒掉這個狂熱收集的癖好。

葛林戴華德在踏上紐約市這塊土地後，馬上就看見了線索，預視能力讓他看見了新賽倫復興會的旗幟，再來是瑪莉•盧•巴波，他曾在報紙上看見她集會時的照片，預視中，他幾乎可以聽見瑪莉•盧•巴波那激昂的聲調，但聽不清楚內容，他還看到了一個小孩緊緊跟著她，除此之外就沒了，背景地點都是模糊的，連那個孩子都是。  
他很輕易的就找到了瑪莉•盧•巴波，也看到了一個小女孩，但沒察覺到有任何魔法力量，不過在暗中觀察時倒是有了另一個收穫，他不止一次看見那難以忽視的身影，一個穿著打扮異常時髦且長相英俊的男人，雖然男人用了高段的滅幻咒來掩蓋自己行蹤，但那些咒語對葛林戴華德來說不是問題。葛林戴華德沒花多少時間就得知了男人的身分，知名的美國魔法安全部部長——波西瓦•葛雷夫，幾乎每本巫女雜誌都熱愛刊登葛雷夫的照片。他非常好奇，為何葛雷夫需要用如此隱密的手法觀察巴波一家，尤其是那個怪胎男孩，他們兩個在尋找的會是同一個目標嗎？  
葛林戴華德多了新任務，跟蹤及調查一個能力強大的巫師，這個新挑戰讓他感到興奮。

魁登斯將佈滿血跡的手，浸入水盆裡，藉由冰冷的水讓疼痛的傷口感到麻痺。他始終想不透，為什麼當他沒有遵守母親的規定時，總是會被發現，即使他只有將三、四張傳單丟到垃圾桶，而且是在離家很遠的地方，母親不可能會知道，但回到家時一定會被質問，他曾想過是不是自己不擅長說謊跟偽裝，只是母親的質問只會發生在他破壞規則時，像是一種不可捉摸的監視能力，到底誰才是女巫？  
不過他們真的存在，魁登斯親眼見過他們。 

那天，他們在突然被交代，要在教堂裡開一個小小的聚會，魁登斯相當意外，他們很少這麼作。當稀稀落落的群眾到達後，他的母親站在二樓的平台，對著底下發表演說，在魁登斯意識到演說內容比以往偏激時，他母親突然叫喚他，要他跪在群眾面前。  
「他們比以前更會躲藏，但不代表他們不存在，你們有人質疑新賽倫復興會只是空談，我只能用這種方法証明，我們可是有在保護民眾的安危。」  
魁登斯不敢置信的看著她母親伸出手，向他索取皮帶，她從不曾在外人面前處罰他，但那隻手有著不可違抗的力量，魁登斯順從的遞出皮帶。  
「他的生母是個女巫，在死之前留下了這個不潔的血統，我收養他，教育他，避免讓他成為邪惡的巫師，還有，要讓他們懼怕我們，縱然他們擁有邪惡的能力，但只要我們夠堅定，就能戰勝他們。」  
皮帶揮在他的背上，羞辱跟痛楚擊潰了他。  
「看啊！要相信我們比他們還強大。」  
魁登斯抓著平台欄杆，捲縮在地板上求饒著，但皮帶再次落下。  
「聽啊！他們會為此哭泣求饒，我們不是弱者，我們要主動出擊。」  
魁登斯預期要承受的痛苦沒有降臨，反而聽到一個怪異的單詞，眾人發出一陣驚呼聲，有個女人跑過來安撫他。  
「沒事了。」  
他從沒聽過那麼溫柔的聲音，一個陌生的女人居然出手保護自己，但和善的笑容隨即轉為驚駭。  
「女巫！」  
魁登斯聽見他母親嚴厲的喊叫，幾乎是同時間，場面突然變的混亂，一堆人突然從空氣中出現，彷彿火花般迸出，下面的群眾害怕的驚聲尖叫。  
「你幹了什麼好事？蒂娜。」  
一個充滿威嚴的男人倏地出現，並帶著怒氣逕直的走向那位叫蒂娜的女巫。  
「葛雷夫先生……我……」  
「封鎖現場，別讓他們跑了。」男人對著底下大喊後，轉回對蒂娜身後的人交待：「帶她回去，等等進行審問。」  
蒂娜被兩個穿著皮大衣的人抓住手腕，瞬間消失在他們面前。  
「叫他們多派幾個除憶師過來。」男人說完，便站到一旁，監督其他穿著皮大衣的人開始行動。  
嘈雜聲逐漸平穩，魁登斯看到一些穿西裝的男人或穿套裝的女人突然出現，對著那些驚恐的群眾下咒，各式各樣的魔杖在空中揮了揮，那些人眼神變的渙散，有的像是站著睡著般，沒多久，他的眼前也站了一個人，當魔杖指向他後，他隨即失去知覺。  
當魁登斯再度睜開眼睛時，他站在平台的另一邊，母親的演說像是剛結束，她匆匆做了一個結尾，底下的人像是突然驚醒一般，給了一些不怎麼確定的掌聲，接著在雀斯蒂的協助下離開教堂，過了幾天，魁登斯才確定，當天在場的人都不記得有什麼事發生，除了自己之外，不過他有種感覺，莫蒂絲提或許也記得，但他始終不敢跟莫蒂絲提確認。

他們確實存在，魁登斯想找到他們。

TBC


End file.
